


I want you to stay

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Kissing, Love, Romance, Separations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3308765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye leaving to go train with the Inhumans has made the nature of their relationship change. </p><p>Title from the Rihanna song Stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want you to stay

“I’ve missed you.”

He says this randomly, after she’s begrudgingly laughed at one of his lame jokes while they’re seated at the kitchen counter together.

It’s the truth.

She’s been gone for 3 months, and SHIELD has gone on without her.

But not him. Not really.

Going through the motions perhaps best describes it.

It occurs to him, being with her now, just sitting here next to her eating the dinner he made them.

Something in him feels more awake.

Looking back at him, she smiles a little, then picks up her plate and slides the stool back from the table before circling the island to rinse it in the sink.

That's when it occurs to him she might be as uncomfortable about this meeting as he has been.

Learning about what she is, where her people are from. That she has a place and that it might not be SHIELD anymore.

The idea of that makes him take a nervous swallow.

“Beer?” she asks, opening the fridge and turning back to look at him.

The corner of his mouth pulls up. “Sure, live a little, right?”

Then he stands and joins her at the sink to finish washing up.

She hovers nearby, watching him, sleeves pushed up his arms, as he scrubs the pan. Eyeing him silently, taking slow sips off her beer bottle.

When he’s done, he dries his hands and reaches for the bottle she’s offering before following her as she walks into the small living space, sitting down on the couch.

Glancing around for a place to sit, the only other option is too far away for conversation, but he knows she must sense his hesitation before he sits down on the couch next to her.

“Nice place,” he says, taking a sip and looking around the tiny loft. High ceilings, a mattress flopped in the corner. A moody art poster pinned to the wall in blue tones.

“So you said,” she replied, hiding an amused expression.

He stares back at her for a moment, then he's caught off guard when her legs cross beneath the dress she's wearing.

“You missed me, huh?”

Let's see. They’ve already caught up what's been going on back at the base. Then, on her training, the people she’s met here. He’s convinced this Lincoln guy deserves closer scrutiny. She smiles too much when she talks about him.

He doesn’t know what she’s after, though, repeating back to him what he’d already said in the kitchen.

Now that they’re comfortably seated next to each other, drinking together, it feels like he's in the hot seat.

“Yes?” he asks, a little defensively.

Something about her is more confident, and strangely, this bothers him.

That he missed out on seeing how she’s arrived here. Like he might have to learn her all over again.

What if she doesn’t want to come back? If she’s mastered herself, this may be where she belongs. It might feel like home. She wouldn't even have to see herself as different here.

He can feel the scar across his heart itch, and he moves his finger to scratch it.

Better that than just sitting there, staring back at her in awkward silence.

“Is that where you, were...you know?”

“Yes,” he answers quickly. “Just itches.”

“Does it ever hurt?”

“Only sometimes,” he said, taking another sip of the beer. “You seem different.”

“In what way?” she asks, lowering her bottle as she shifted to turn towards him.

“I’m not sure,” he replied, licking his lower lip in thought. “Trying to figure you out.”

“I feel strong,” she said. “I'm not afraid of this.”

He's not sure what exactly that means. “Good.”

“I mean, I _still_ have to be careful, but it doesn’t feel out of control.”

“And…Jefferson…helped you out with that.”

Skye rolls her eyes at his dumb joke. “Lincoln,” she replied, humoring him.

He smirked slightly and drank his beer. “Whatever.”

“Yes, he has,” she said. “A lot, actually. And I’ve helped him, too.”

Coulson choked on his beer for a moment, then looked over at her.

“Are you okay?”

“Fine,” he said, frowning slightly, clearing his throat, watching her as she stood.

She put her hand on his shoulder, just a light touch. "Would you like another?" she asked, wiggling her empty bottle.

"I'd better not," he said, staring back up at her. "I have to head back soon."

Tilting her head a little, she slowly slid her hand off his shoulder. "You could always stay."

He watched her turn and walk towards the kitchen then quickly stood up and followed to put his bottle on the counter.

"Probably should get going, actually," he said, grabbing his jacket off the back of the chair.

"Okay," she said, taking his bottle off the counter and tossing it away.

He'd rolled his sleeves back down and was buttoning the cuffs when she approached him.

"I've missed you, too."

Panic might be setting in. He's feeling caught. Things have always been intense between them before. But at least it was simple. He was her boss. Now he's...he's not sure what they are to each other.

"Skye."

He closes his eyes when her fingers brush over his hand.

"Stay, Phil."

That does it. He opens his eyes, feeling her taking a step closer to him.

Hesitantly, he leans toward her, sliding his cheek against hers. He hears her breath catch and tilts his mouth to hers. The feel of her shuddering sends a jolt through him, and he drops his jacket to the floor as he kisses her slowly, then more deeply when her hands pull against the front of his shirt, forcing him forward to crash into her as she braces herself against the countertop.

He sets back for a moment to look down at her. Wet lips, her eyes staring back at his, then his mouth, as she reaches her hand behind his head and then drives them together for another kiss.

"I've been so lonely without you," she says, as he kisses her cheek, then her ear, then her neck.

Pressing his forehead against hers, they just stay there for a moment, breathing together, the emotions coiling in them.

"I want you to come home. Please," he answers, running his hand along her arm.

She takes his fingers in hers and grips them tightly. "You're my home."

" _Yes_ ," he whispers, he looks at her like he's had a revelation. Brushing her hair back off her face, his thumb traces the line of her jaw, and then he kisses her again, softly, more exploratory as her mouth opens and he feels her tongue slip against his.

Her mouth twists into a smile when she hears him groan and her hand slides down the front of his slacks as he does it again, more loudly.

"Bed," he mutters against her lips.

He doesn't mind that she laughs at him a little, when she grabs his hand and tugs him along with her towards the mattress in the corner.

The dress she's wearing has a series of buttons down the front. His fingers go to work on them, as he kisses her in different spots on her shoulder, her neck, her collarbone. When her stomach is exposed, he kneels down and presses his lips to her soft skin there, fingertips sliding for moment over the scars Ian Quinn gave her before he kisses them, too.

She slides the dress off her arms and shoulders and lets it fall to the floor, then puts her fingers under his chin to look into his eyes.

"Can you come here?"

He gets to his feet again, obeying, and stands before her watching her fingers loosen his necktie like it's something she's always done.

"I've always wanted to take off your tie," she says, sliding it free, and raising an eyebrow as she bites on her lower lip.

Thumb against her chin, he parts her lips to kiss her again, as she starts to unbutton his shirt.

"Did you get that haircut before you came to see me?" she asks as she stops to run her fingernails along the short hair at the back of his neck.

"Yes," he confesses, seeing her smirk. "And I didn't shave for a few days after you left. I was informed it looked unprofessional."

Her expression turns sad for a moment, then she tugs his shirt free from his slacks. "But I like it when you're unprofessional."

"You mean like now?" he asks, raising his eyebrows at her.

" _Definitely_ now," she replies, sliding his shirt down his arms and off his body. A second later she's pulling his undershirt over his head.

He's having a hard time meeting her eyes. It's been a long time since he's been with someone like this. And never with a body scarred like his.

"Loki got you good," she said.

That got a little chuckle out of him and he looked at her smiling at him as she pressed her chest against his and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You wear it well," she said, kissing him, then tugging on his lower lip with her teeth, pulling a pleased groan out of him.

His hands at her hips walked her backwards a few steps until they were against the mattress and she sat down on its edge, taking his belt apart, then unzipping him and sliding his pants down his legs.

"Is all this for me?" she asked, rubbing his erection through his boxer briefs, making him throw his head back.

"Fuck."

"Take them off?"

Swallowing a few shallow breaths, he put his thumbs under the waistband. "When did you get so bossy?"

She laughed at him, leaning back against the mattress, watching him strip his shoes and the rest of his clothes in front of her.

"Now it's your turn," he grinned, crawling over her, pushing her back against the mattress as she giggled under him.

"Even the boots?" she asked, mock seriously.

"You can leave those on. If you want," he said, dipping his head down to kiss her, reveling in the feeling of her body naked against his as he pulled her against him.

He slipped his hand down beneath the lace of her underwear, and felt her legs tighten against his thighs as his thumb circled over her clit.

" _Phil_."

Kissing along her neck, he easily slipped a finger into her, kept working with his thumb.

" _Oh_ , I want you inside of me," she groaned loudly, tracing her hand along the muscles of his back.

"You're so wet," he said against her ear. "I would slide right in."

He put in another finger and moaned when she bucked her hips up against him as he started to build a rhythm.

 _"Phil!_ "

The bed began shaking momentarily, and then stopped as she relaxed against the mattress.

"I'm still working on that," she said, shrugging a little, sliding her underwear down her legs and tossing off her boots.

She pulled him down to the bed with her before he could reply and kissed him, open-mouth and panting, before pushing him over on his back and then straddling his hips and filling herself with his cock.

"Come here come here," he breathed, when she was seated against him, pulling her down to him, hands slowing down the movement of her hips into strokes. "Slower."

He kissed her messily, running his fingers through her hair and grinding up against her.

"Yeah, like that."

Her lips moved down his chin and he tipped back his head as she nibbled along his neck, stopping when he arched as she bit down on his ear.

"I want you to stay."

"For as long as I can. Promise," he groaned, as she picked up the pace. "I'm not going to last much longer."

"It's okay," she said, sitting back, putting his hand over her heart and covering it with her own as she pressed her other hand against his scar. "This is good. It's _so_ good."

They both came together and she collapsed against him, as he kissed every part of her in near proximity, repeating her name over and over again.

"What just happened?" he said, smiling widely, tilting his head to look at her.

"I finally got my hands on you, that's what," she said, running her fingers through the peppery hair on his chest.

"This complicates things," he said.

"Why, because you're the Director of SHIELD?"

"No," he said, looking away for a moment, then looking back up at her.

"Because I'm in love with you, and I'm the Director of SHIELD."

She kissed him again as he gathered her up in his arms.


End file.
